AI: Arohanui (Great Love)
by Demelza
Summary: While Angela and Brooklyn are figuring out what feelings they have toward each other; during the day Elisa and Matt spend their first Christmas together... at her parents home! But the special day ends with the double homicide/murder-suicide of her parent


** Alien Investigations  
**** Arohanui (Great Love)  
** by Demelza Watt 2001  
stonelight81@hotmail.com 

** DISCLAIMER:**  Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are the property of Disney/Buena Vista, no infringements of these Copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission. All new character's belong to me (yay, I actually own characters... cool!).  
** WARNINGS:**  If you're a hard core fan of Elisa and Goliath, but aren't open to other possibilities, please do not read this story. This story contains descriptions of a crime scene that may be considered somewhat graphic; profanity; and sexual references.  
** RATING:**  R  
** AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  I'd like to send my most heartfelt gratitude to Skye and Denigoddess for all their help and input. Especially Skye, who has listened to me bitch about this story more times than not, and for all her help in getting this story 'flowing' with great ease than it had been doing before. I would also like to thank Ash Carroll and MidnightzStorm for their comments and feedback. Thanks!

*        *        *        *

** Manhattan  
**** New York City  
**** Just before dawn**

Angela never got tired of the blanket of snow that covered the City every year.  For six years or more now she had been living with her father and his clan in Manhattan, "This is a good life."  She sighed.  Taking a ball of snow up into her hand she hurled it across at Brooklyn.  Splat!  Right in his face.  She giggled before running for cover from the snow ball he threw back at her, "Missed me!"  She shouted, letting out more laughter as another ball of snow went flying by, just missing her face.  "Hey!  Not the hair!"  She let out a low growl in her throat, her eyes went fluorescent red as she leaped after him.  She chased him across the rooftop until they reached the edge where they both jumped into the air, a full pursuit was now on as she glided after him, she was going to make him pay.

"You'll never get me!"  Brooklyn shouted to her, "You're too slow!"  As he looked around him, left, right, behind, in front, below... he couldn't find her.  And then as he went to look above she tackled him from below.  They wrestled for a few moments in mid air before they lost balance and went hurtling for the rooftop below.  Upon impact they rolled for a few seconds before crashing into the side of the railing, "Ompf!"   Brooklyn moaned as he rubbed his head.

Angela opened her eyes.  She was under Brooklyn. "Sorry..."  She smiled.  Brooklyn smiled back before carefully standing up and helping her to her feet.  She straightened her white tunic and tossed some loose strands of her deep black hair behind her shoulder.  She looked over at the reddish brown Gargoyle, his white hair blowing about his talons as he rubbed his head.  "I said I'm sorry."  She said trying to get his attention.

Brooklyn looked up at her and smiled before crouching down to the ground, scooping up some snow and making a ball.  He stood up, a grin on his face, "Run."  He said, his voice low with a deep tone.  

Angela shook her head, "No, Brooklyn, I said sorry..."  Starting to run across the roof, the ice cold snow squishing beneath her talons, she went to turn around and look to see where Brooklyn was, but all she seen was a snowball hurdling toward her face.  Her hair was now covered with snow, "Brooklyn!"  She yelled as snow went down the front of her tunic.  It was very, very cold.

Oh man!  "Angela, I'm sorry..."  He said, stepping backwards as she made her way toward him, anger written in every language over her face.  He tried everything to make her stop, laughing, apologising, offering to do anything for her, everything!  But nothing worked, and soon another full flight pursuit was on.

Past building upon building, ducking snowballs that came flying towards him from an extremely enraged Angela.  "And I thought Demona had a bad temper..."  He groaned as an up draft of wind blew him off balance.

As he glided past another building he quickly swung around, landing on the roof and hiding behind the large brick chimney that was wide enough to hide his entire self.  He waited for a few minutes, watching to see if Angela would go past, but she never did.  "Maybe a few more minutes."  He shivered.  "Man it's cold."

"Why not have some more snow."  He heard Angela say.  

Brooklyn didn't need to turn around to know where she was standing, the shiver that came up his spine was a sign that she was close.  He closed his eyes tight, begging in his mind that she wouldn't get him with the snow.  But when he didn't get a ball of snow on him he slowly opened his eyes and carefully turned around.  She wasn't there.  "What the..."

Then Splat!  A ball of snow hit his back.  He swung around, Angela was hovering in the air a short distant away, her hand extended for him to take in his.  "Come on, we'll be late for dinner."  She smiled.  Brooklyn cautiously stood up and leaped into the air and glided alongside her all the way to the castle.  Neither of them saying a word.

As they came close to Castle Wyvern Angela started moving closer to Brooklyn, he didn't know what to make of it.  It was a little too close for comfort.  And then as they made their way down she grabbed him, knocked him off balance and he went hurtling for the Battlements where Broadway and Lexington were squabbling, yet again.  He held his arms over his head as he collided with them, "Watch out!"  He heard Angela scream with laughter.

The trio went tumbling off the Battlements and down to the courtyard, right on to the flower garden below.  Angela landed down next to them, "Come on guys, now is no time for sleeping.  We've got to clean up for dinner."  The trio looked up at Angela, covered in snow and winter flowers, she couldn't help but giggle, they looked so darn cute.  And it was all her doing.  She sighed with pride.  "Don't take too long."  She smiled before heading into the Castle.

A sharp stabbing pain shot through Lexington's side as Broadway pushed him off him, "Broadway!"  He yelled at the great teal brute of a gargoyle.  

Brooklyn quickly jumped out of the pair's way as they started yelling at each other, brushing the muck of the garden off he then headed inside.  No point getting into the middle of an argument, even if somehow it was caused by his crash landing, of which he might point out, was caused by Angela.

*        *        *        *

** Later  
**** Courtyard of the Castle  
**** After Dinner (Tea)**

As Brooklyn walked along, his talons made a distinct 'clacking' noise with each step along the cold cobblestones beneath him.  Upon stopping he took in a deep breath of air.  "Ahhh..."  He breathed out.  He looked to the sky above, the clouds were moving away from in front of the moon, letting the seemingly starless sky show.  "I'd love to see a star filled sky, at least once."

"It would be pretty amazing."  

Brooklyn turned around, Angela was standing there, her arms around her, "Sorry I scared you."  She said.

Brooklyn smiled, "You didn't scare me... just startled.  That's all."  He said.  His breathing slowed down as she stepped up by his side and looked up at the sky.  "Are... are you cold?"  He asked.

Angela looked at Brooklyn, "No."  She replied.  "You?"

Brooklyn shook his head, "No, I'm almost as snug as a bug."  

She gave him a warm smile, "Oh Brooklyn, what will I do with you?"  She smiled.  There was a passing of silence between them as they stood there, "We... better go, it's almost time for sunrise."

"Yeah, so it is."  Brooklyn replied, they walked together up to the battlements, behind them the other members of the Manhattan and Assydian clans were heading on their way up to their perching places.  Angela and Brooklyn took their places not far from each other.

As the warm glows of the sun rose from the amber sky, all the gargoyles froze in stone.  Angela and Brooklyn looking at each other.  Thoughts, words, emotions... all to be left for the evening to come...

*        *        *        *

Elisa opened her eyes and for the first time in a very long time they did not feel heavy to open.  She went to move when she remembered she wasn't in her own bed, but instead Matt's.  They'd gone back to his apartment early that morning.

_   
The snow fell around them as they continued to share deep, passionate kisses.  The kisses grew deeper.  Elisa's mind was thinking of his lips, wet and sweet, his embrace tender, when a question arose, she could not help but pull away from him.  "Are... I mean..."  She stuttered, but before she could finish her query it faded from her mind as quickly as it had entered.  Forgetting why she pulled away she returned to his embrace.  Her caresses filled with immeasurable love for him._

_ They continued their embrace until Elisa pulled away again, this time gasping for air.  Blushing, she apologised.  "Sorry."  He returned her apology with another small kiss on her lower lip.  She smiled up at him.  "I guess, ah... what now?"  She asked._

_ Matt smiled, slipping his arms around her tighter, pulling her ever closer.  They begun kissing again._

  
"Elisa..."  She heard Matt's voice over her own thoughts.  She turned and looked at him, he was lying on his side facing her, his hand resting on her stomach. "You okay?"  He asked her, his tone gentle, patient.

Elisa smiled and nodded, "Yeah... last night," she whispered softly. "Was amazing..."  Her face glowing with joy.

Matt shared her thoughts moving his hand slightly over her stomach and giving her a warm smile, "More than amazing."  He said, his eyes moving from hers to her lips then back to her eyes again. 

"Best night of my life."  She replied.

They shared a kiss, it was tender, gentle, just like the many they'd shared the night before, but somehow it was different.  The feelings in her heart behind their shared embrace were stronger, more than she had felt before.

"What's the time?"  She then asked softly, hating to break away from their time together, but she needed to know. 

Matt looked over at the alarm clock behind her, "Quarter to eleven.  Why?"  He asked, his voice still very gentle, soft and loving... just as it was when they made love.

"I told mom I'd be at her and dad's by lunch.  Last night, that's when I made the phone call, before we..."  She couldn't think properly, memories of his touch, the feeling he gave her whole body, her mind and her heart. "Before we... made love."  Even the words sent Elisa aback.  Her heart started racing at the remembrance of Matt's voice; whispering in her ear the words 'I love you Elisa.'  His sensual reaction as she called his name ... "We, should really get up, get ready, if you're coming. You are coming, right?" 

"I am."  He promised her.

She wanted him to make love to her again, just like earlier that morning... but other parts of her wanted him to just hug her tight and never let her go.  She felt so safe in his arms.  So warm, comforted... his love was so new to her, to be loved the way he loved her.  Sure, she had Jackson and Goliath, they loved her... but this love felt so much more real.  She was aware of the love, from the beginning.   No searching for the truth in her feelings, just wondering if they were real... and by all accounts they were.

*        *        *        *

** Diane and Peter Maza's Residence  
**** Later - Nearer to lunch time**

Elisa knocked on the door of her parents' home; the street was quiet apart from a few children throwing snowballs at each other a few houses down.  It was great, seeing them running around, laughing together, playing with the toys they'd received under the tree from Santa earlier that morning.

Elisa could remember as a child this one time when she and Beth had both been given dolls for Christmas.  They were so happy.  They played for hours together, laughing and talking... one of Elisa's dreams as a child was to have a daughter one day and give her a doll, to make her as happy as Elisa herself had been.  It felt silly now, knowing she would never have children, but as a child it was her dream.

"Are you okay?"  Matt asked, noticing the look sadness on Elisa's face, the pain in her eyes.

Elisa looked up at him; he slipped his arm around her, "Yeah, I was just thinking."  She replied.

"Oh, what about?"  He asked, his tone gentle.

Elisa smiled and shook her head, "It's nothing really."

Matt was about to say something when the door opened, his question would have to wait.

Diane Maza stood there in the doorway, a smile stretched across her face.  "Elisa.  Matt.  Come on in."  She greeted them, welcoming them in through the door.  After the couple stepped through, Diane closed the door behind them.  "Dad's in the study, Beth and your Aunt Nelly are in the lounge."

Elisa smiled and thanked her, "Do you want a hand with anything first?"

"You two go have a good time, Deanna, from next door, is over with her little girl.  She's giving me a hand, go sit and relax and catch up with everyone."   Diane explained.

"Are you sure?"  Matt asked.  "We can give you a hand if you like."

"Yes, I'm sure.  Off you go.  Dinner will be a good hour away yet."  
  


Elisa and Matt parted in the hallway, Matt went through to the living room while Elisa made her way down to her father's study.

As she reached the end of the hall she knocked on the door and entered, "Hey dad."

Peter Maza turned around, his hobby glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, a model aeroplane and brush in his hands, "Sweetheart."  He smiled, placing the items down onto the desk in front of him.  He stood up and walked over to her, "You're looking good."  He said, removing his glasses, putting them into his left shirt pocket.

"Dad, we seen each other last night."

"For all of what, a few minutes, Detective?"

Elisa tried to hide her smile, "Longer than that, sir."  She replied.

He stood up tall, took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out.  "And where were you?"

Instantly Elisa blushed, her cheeks went slightly red, "Ah..."

Peter looked down at his daughter, "Well?"

"I went to the park."

"The park?"  He asked.

Elisa looked at him sidelong, "Didn't, mom, tell you?"

A long minute of uncomfortable silence passed.  "Yes.  And I can't say I'm not surprised."

She titled her head to the side, "You're not?"

"When you were shot, those weeks sharing your apartment while he helped you get back on your feet.  Couldn't have met a more dedicated soul before in my life, other than your mother.  But that's another story."

"Wow."  She cleared her throat.  "So, does this mean you're okay with it, us, being together I mean?"

Peter's face beamed with a smile, "Of course.  I just wish you two hadn't of argued at work though.  You know what Maria's like, she'll take it to mean you two aren't coping as a team any longer."

"But we are, we do.  I don't know what I mean, but I do know Matt and I are great together."  A flash back from when they made love entered her mind.  Quickly she snapped out of it, her breathing a little off.  

"Elisa, are you okay?"  Peter asked, his voice concerned.

Elisa, her cheeks slightly flushed looked up at her father, "Uh-yea-I-jus..."  She went redder still as more images and memories flooded her mind.  "I think I need to go, um... go outside."  She told him.

"Sure."  Peter replied almost instantly.

After excusing herself, Elisa headed straight for the front door where she parked her butt down on the freezing concrete steps after closing the door behind her.  She couldn't believe what happened back there.  Talking to her own father, and memories of when she and Matt had made love flooded her mind.  Sure, it was all very natural to have thoughts and reactions like that, but to have them while talking with her dad?

A couple of minutes passed and there was a noise behind her, the door opened, her dad walked out and closed the door behind him.  "Hey, are you alright?"  He asked, sitting beside her, "What happened in there?"

Elisa didn't reply straight away, she wanted her mind to be clear first.  It took a minute or so, but she was able to talk with a clear pattern of thought, "I... Matt and I... last night... we... I was thinking about it..."  Her face flushed again.  "And I got a little embarrassed..."

Peter smiled, putting his arm around his daughter, "It's all perfectly natural.  I wouldn't worry about it.  When your mother and I first started sleeping together..."

"Dad..."  Elisa squirmed.

He ignored her and continued talking, "When your mother and I first started sleeping together all I'd think about day and night was our time together.  I was talking with Maria one day and I got flustered.  The first time in my life."

"Wow.  Hey, I didn't know you knew the captain before the precinct."

"We went through college together."

"Oh."  Suddenly a thought hit her, "You and her... didn't..."  She shook her head, "Did you?"

"She introduced me to your mother after we broke up."

Elisa looked away from him, "And my life just got oh that one little bit more confusing.  If it wasn't already as confusing as heck."  She said to herself.

Peter chuckled, "You have your mother's habit of talking to yourself I see..."

She laughed, "Yours and mom's both.  I used to hear you when you'd build those planes of yours as a kid... I used to sit there and just listen to the stories you'd come up with."

Peter looked at her for a moment, as if trying to find the words to deny the accusation.  "I knew you were sitting there."  He lied.

"Sure, I believe you dad."  They both laughed.  "Thanks for being so understanding."

"That's what father's are for."

"Well, thanks anyway dad."  Elisa leant over and gave him a hug, "We better get inside, it's freezing."

"Too right."  Peter agreed.

*        *        *        *

** A short while later**

Though Diane had said she didn't need any help, Elisa and Matt both made their way into the kitchen and helped set the food onto the plates and align everything correctly on the table.

"So, you and Darryn."  Matt said, as he and Elisa stood by the table, fixing up the assorted dips and entrées.  "You two went out a few years back, right?"

Elisa looked up at him, a piece of carrot with dip on it in her hand, "Try about nine years.  Why?"  She asked back.

"How serious was it?"

Elisa took a bite of the carrot, "About as serious as an eight month relationship can get."  She answered, after a few chews before scooping up some dip on the end of it again.

Matt raised his eye brows and nodded, "That's serious."

Rolling her eyes Elisa shoved the carrot stick in Matt's mouth, "Shut up and tell me what you think."

After having to chew a few times himself, Matt agreed it was all right, "You made that?"

"Yeah, it has a soup mixture in it, plus some condensed milk, I think.  I can't recall; I made it last night."

"It's nice, tastes like onion."

Elisa picked up another piece of carrot and dipped it into some more dip, "Try a bit more?"  She asked, Matt gave her a smile.  She lifted it to his mouth and allowed him to take a bite before taking one herself.  "A bit strong though, don't you think?"

Matt dipped his finger in and licked the mixture off, "No, it's just right I think.  Better than that stuff I made up when we watched that movie together last week."

Laughing, Elisa agreed.  "Mine, is, much better."

"You would say that."

"D'uh."

Matt grabbed Elisa around her waist and pulled her close to him, "You calling me stupid?"

She shook her head, "No, a d'uh."  She laughed.  "There's a difference."

Grinning widely Matt quickly glanced over the table and saw that there were several bowls of dip there so he scooped a little dip up onto his finger from the one nearest him, "Oh yeah, you're gonna pay."  He warned before wiping his finger down the bridge of her nose.

"You jerk."  She growled, laughing.  Grabbing a small amount herself, she smudged it in his face.

Diane growled them both, "Come on you two, not in the kitchen."

"So, you want to play rough do you?"  He roared, laughing.

Elisa giggled fiercely; she hadn't done that in years; not since she was thirteen and a drop dead gorgeous boy in her class walked past and winked at her.  "No!"  She screamed as Matt went to lick the dip off her nose.  "Mom!"  She called out.

"I'm not getting in to it."  Diane yelled back, chuckling.

"No don't!!!"  Elisa shrieked with pure laughter as Matt ticked her stomach.  

She went to hit him when he pulled back.  "Bugger."  He said, looking down at the front of her dress.

Elisa looked down her front for a moment before looking back up at Matt and laughing, "You're going to wish you never did that."  She eyed him calmly, but her voice was intensely firm with certainty.

"Really?"  He asked, way too sure of himself.  He stepped backwards, one step at a time, Elisa getting closer and closer with every step.  Then, as she grabbed him by his collar and jerked him closer to her, Matt gulped.  "I surrender?"  He asked.

She kept her face straight and serious, "My orders were... Take. No. Prisoners."

He was about to say something when Elisa pulled him into a tight embrace.  The kiss was deep, intense and when it ended they both had to catch their breath.  "But," she begun after a moment, taking a few breaths, "I can make an exception just this once.  I mean, you are kind of cute."

"So, is that how you get all your men?  Make them prisoners of your heart?"

"Only the ones I'm greatly attracted to."

"Good thing I'm kinda cute then, huh?"

Elisa smiled up at him, brushing her hand through his fine red hair, "Good thing."  She replied, her voice low.  They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, her heart felt so happy.  Being there in his arms at her parents home, she felt like she'd finally found what she'd been searching for that was missing in her life.  "Thank-you Matt."

"For what?"  He asked, moving his body closer to hers, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"Being the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."

Matt brought his face closer to hers, "And you for me."  He whispered, kissing her gently on the lips.

As they parted from their embrace, their eyes locked on each other, they drew closer to each other, sharing another embrace, this time longer, and sweeter, than the others.

"Alright you two."  Diane said, they parted again, looking over at her.  "The sooner we get lunch set up, the better.  Okay?"

"Sure thing."  Elisa and Matt both said, this time breaking apart from each other's arms.

After all of the lunch dishes were set up, all the foods were appointed and placed into appropriate bowls and plates, everyone was called in.  Elisa's Aunt Nelly sat with Beth and Deanna-a young brunette caucasian woman with rich brown eyes who had moved in next door not even a week back-on one side, while her parents each sat at the ends of the table, Amanda-Deanna's nine month old daughter that had matching eye and hair colour as her mother-and herself and Matt sat on the other side.  Amanda in between them, so they could help her with her meal, as they'd offered to Deanna they would.

Peter started the meal off with a prayer to God in thanks for the year past, family, friends and the gift of spending Christmas day with those they loved.  Within minutes everyone had begun passing along bowls, dishing up potatoes, assorted meats and vegetables, and drinking their glass of champagne, wine, fruit juice, or milk, as Amanda had.  "So, Deanna..."  Nelly begun, "Diane tells me you just moved in next door."

Deanna, her less than relaxed expression, looked up at Nelly, "My mother died, left me her place.  It's good, at least Amanda can have a proper home now."

"That is something."  She replied, her reply seeming less than interested in what was going on.  She turned to Peter, her brother, and started up a conversation with him about some thing or another.

That really pissed Elisa off, for her to treat Deanna like that, like she wasn't worth talking to since realising she hadn't brought the house but rather inherited it.  At her side, Amanda started crying, "Hey, it's okay."  Elisa told her.  She had dropped her spoon on the floor, "It's alright Amanda, I'll get you a clean spoon."  She went to stand up when Matt said he'd go do it, "Thanks."  She said.  He smiled, hurried off to get a new spoon, and was back within a matter of moments.  He handed it to Elisa, and she in turn gave it to Amanda.

"Maybe I should take her home."  Deanna blurted out, her voice was shaky, sign that she was upset.  "We shouldn't have came anyway."

"Don't be silly."  Diane said, who sat beside her.  She placed her hand over Deanna's, "You and Amanda are fine, you don't have to leave.  We invited you over here for a meal, we don't want you to leave."

"That's not the feeling I get from her."  She said, her eyes and voice focused on Nelly-she was laughing at something Peter had said.  "We really should go, 'sides, Frank's gonna be over soon to see me, he's got the monthly alimony he owes us."

"Stay, just a little while longer.  At least get a good sized meal inside you before you go.  Please?"

Deanna looked at everyone around her, Elisa and Matt were busy taking care of Amanda.  Nelly was staring back at her, obviously she'd caught on to what was being said at the other end and wanted her attention on the discussion to be noted.  Peter was eating, but also paying attention.  By Deanna's side, Beth was begging her to stay, "You've got to.  Let us spend some more time with you and Amanda both, you're like family.  You have to stay."

"I really do need to get that check off Frank."

"We'll keep an eye out."  Peter said, "When we see him going next door, then you can head out, go over then."

"No, I promised I'd be there waiting.  But, you could look after Amanda though, I don't want him anywhere near her, could you do that?"

"Of course."  Elisa said, letting her know that even though she didn't seem as though she had heard what was going on, she in fact had.  She turned to Deanna, "We'd be happy to."  Speaking for herself and Matt, not the others of the group.  Realising that she hadn't actually put that suggestion to Matt, she turned back to him, "If it's okay with you."

"Yeah, it's fine."  He smiled.

Deanna stood up, "I should be back soon, a half hour or so."  She walked around to Amanda and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "You be a good girl for mommy, okay sweetie?"

The small girl's face turned inside out, and she begun crying all over again.  She didn't want to see her mommy go.  Deanna apologised to her, kissing her again, "I'll be back real soon, promise."

Diane went to suggest that she grab a plate of food to take with her, when Deanna had rushed out of the room.  Within moments they heard the front door open and then slam shut.  Amanda cried louder, Matt tried calming her, but knew until her mom came back, it would be hard to accomplish.  Elisa knew that too, so she pulled the girl out of her high chair, "I'll take her into the sitting room, less noise for you all."

"Thank you, Elisa."  Nelly said, her tone though, were as if she were stating it for everyone present.

"Oh why don't you just shut up."  Elisa snapped, "How dare you have treated Deanna like that, she'd still be sitting here with us if you had of kept your trap shut!"  She growled.

Nelly's jaw dropped, well, appeared as though it had.  "Elisa!  How could you!"  She exclaimed, shocked.

"Everyone's noticed it, since Uncle Phil died, you've been acting like a total bitch."  That hadn't meant to come out that way, but it was the truth.

"Elisa!"  This time the voice was her mother's.

Elisa shook her head, "I'm sorry, but that's how I feel."  She stood there for a moment longer, waiting for anyone to say anything back, no one did, so she turned and left the room, the crying child in her arms.  

Once she entered the living room, Elisa sat down on the sofa, sitting Amanda more comfortably in her arms.  "It's okay, your mommy will be back soon Amanda."

Amanda screamed at the top of her lungs, she cried even more.

For the next hour or more, Elisa sat with her in her arms, she'd quietened down after a half hour, but still grizzled.  She was really upset.  Elisa leant to her right a bit, so she could see past Amanda to see what she was doing.  She had her right thumb in her mouth, sucking.  Her eyes were closed, Elisa wondered if she was asleep.  Gently, she brushed her fingers over Amanda's hair, it was very fine and soft.  "Poor wee thing."

Lying back against the couch, Amanda stirred for a moment, but settled almost straight away.  Elisa checked her watch, Deanna should have been back by now.

"Hey there."  A voice said, from the doorway.  Elisa looked over by the door, Matt stood there.  "Nelly just left, and Beth's talking to someone on the phone."  He walked over to her, sitting down beside her.  "Your mom's doing a little cleaning up."  Looking at the small child in his girlfriend's arm, he nodded toward her, "How is she?"

"Asleep."  Elisa smiled, yawning.  "Like I think I need to be."

Matt chuckled, "Why don't you?"

She yawned again, "I wish I could."

He brought himself closer to Elisa, she turned around carefully, trying not to disturb Amanda too much, and snuggled up against Matt.  "All you have to do is close your eyes and sleep."

Elisa smiled, "Thanks Matt."  She said.  As he slipped his arms around her, she felt a comforting warmth encompass her.  "Where's dad then?"  She asked after a moment.

"Gone next door."  He replied, brushing some of her hair back behind her ear.  

"I offered to go with him, but he'd have none of it."

Instantly, she pulled away from him.  "Come on then, we'll both go."

"Your dad will kick my ass."

"Yeah, but I should know better."

"It's just next door."

Elisa nodded, "Yes, but nobody knows what this Frank guy's like.  And if he's there, dad should have gone with at least one other person."  She shook her head, stood up and headed out to the kitchen where her mom was.  Matt trailing behind.  "Can you take her, we'll go next door too."

"Sure thing."  Diane said, happily.  She carefully took the sleeping child from Elisa, "I'll go put her down in our room."

After going next door, Elisa and Matt found Peter trying to look in through the windows at the front of the house.  "Anything dad?"

Peter shook his head, he walked back over to the footpath where the couple stood.  "I knocked, but nothing."

"I'll go check the back."  Matt offered, but before his suggestion could be rejected, he took off down the side of the house.

"I thought I told that boy I don't need anyone to come with me."

"Dad, you should know better than to just come over here without back up."  Elisa growled.

He shook his head angrily, "This is our neighbour, I didn't, and don't need back up on this."

"Yeah, well your stubbornness and irrationalism is beginning to piss me off dad."

Peter shook his head again, ignoring her, he headed up to the front step.  He rung the doorbell again, no reply, so he knocked loudly several times.  But in doing so the door dropped off it's latch and opened a few inches.  Noticing it, Elisa hurried up to his side, the safety catch was broken, hanging from its place on the other side of the door.  "Looks like someone forced their way in."  She said, pointing out what Peter too had come to the conclusion of.  Carefully, she edged the door open, there was a horrible metallic smell.  "Blood."  She said, bringing her hand up to her mouth, "I don't think I could ever get used to this smell."  She was a robberies detective, she rarely, if ever, worked any homicide cases.

Still annoyed with her, Peter continued through into the house.  Carefully, he and Elisa followed the trail of smeared blood along the ground until they reached a closed door.  Father and daughter stood before the door, Peter reached out his hand to the handle, "Back door was locked shut."  Matt said from behind, causing both Peter and Elisa to almost jump out of their skins.

Elisa was facing him now, she punched in the arm, "You idiot.  Don't do that."

"Sorry."  He apologised quickly.

The three of them there now, Peter regained his composure and continued to open the door.  It opened inward over the stair case without noise.  The bloody trail carried on down each step.  It was dark, and each presumed the light switch would be at the bottom of the stairs, as it was in Diane and Peter's home.  However, it wasn't so dark they couldn't see the lump at the bottom of the stairs; inside Elisa was praying like anything that it wasn't Deanna.

But, as she and her dad made their way down the stairs-Matt staying back up stairs to cover their backs if the need to do so arose-it came evident that it was Deanna.  Peter found the string for the light and pulled it.  "Oh my gosh!"  Elisa exclaimed, she crouched down beside Deanna, her eyes looking up into Elisa's.  She had wounds to her chest, stomach, arms and neck.  "It's going to be okay."  She told her.

Deanna was still alive... barely, though.  "Pl..."  She swallowed, scarcely able to get her words out.  "Take care... Amanda... I want you..."  Her eyes overflowing with tears, she swallowed again, this time ending up coughing.  Blood came out the corner of her mouth.  Elisa put her hand underneath Deanna's head, tilting her in such a way it might help her breathe easier.  "Please Elisa... my daughter... be her mother."

Elisa touched the side of her face, tears appearing in her own eyes.  "Don't, don't talk like that... you'll be fine."  She hugged the woman tighter to her, "You have to, for Amanda."

Deanna coughed more, worse this time.  "Please, for me... for Amanda."  She said, her voice so low it was less than a whisper in tone.  "Tell her, I love her."

"No... you have to stay with me."  Elisa begged, but the woman's eyes closed, and the last lungful of air in her flowed out over her lips with a rasping noise.  "Oh God, please no... you can't leave her... she's your daughter..."  She wept, the tears in her eyes flowing down her cheeks and onto Deanna.  "You can't leave her."

A few feet away from where Deanna's body lay, Peter stood before a second body.  It was a man, Frank, Deanna's ex boyfriend, and Amanda's father.  He too was deceased.  Accepting what it all meant-a double homicide-Peter walked back to Elisa, "Come on.  We'll call Maria."

Elisa didn't say anything, she just stared down at Deanna.

**   
A short while later**

Elisa sat on the front door steps of Deanna's home, she was in her evening dress, the same one she'd worn the night before.  Though red itself, it couldn't hide the visible amount of blood that covered the front of her where she'd held Deanna in her arms as her life slipped away.  There was nothing she could do, Elisa knew and accepted that, but she still wished they had of gone there sooner.  Her wounds were severe, but if Elisa had of gotten to Deanna sooner.... well, you work it out.  She would have been able to save her life.

The detectives had since arrived on the scene, Detective Darryn Biggs, an ex boyfriend, worked second on the case after the new cop, Jeremy Spencer, that was heading the investigation.  She'd seen him at work once before, but it was only in passing as she was on her way up to see the clan before the tower was destroyed and the clan was relocated at the castle.

"Detective Maza."  A voice from behind her said, slowly, Elisa turned her head and looked up.  "Detective Jeremy Spencer, I'd like to ask you a few questions."  His accent was unclear, and that told her for sure, that he wasn't from New York.

"Okay."  She replied, her mind away.

He sat down on the cold step beside her, "I'm sorry that you lost a friend, it can be hard, I know."

"I thought you said you had some questions."

Slowly, he nodded.  Turning his attention to the open notepad in his hand, "How well did you know Ms Cochrane?"

"Not very.  My partner and I met her a couple of years back, and then now she's living next door to my folks, but I didn't know her that well."

"Do you know if there's anyone out there that wanted to hurt her?"

"No, I don't know."

He nodded his head again, then he cleared his throat.  "Then why the fuck did we find her body down there?  Tell me that.  Tell me why a nine month old baby is without a mother.  Someone decided he'd knock her off, and her boyfriend too.  Why?"

"How should I know?"

"You're a detective aren't you?"

Elisa eyed him angrily, "Yes, I am.  But that doesn't meant to say I know why everything happens the way it does."

Jeremy shoved his notepad back in the inner pocket of his leather jacket.  "I want you to help me in this case."

"What?"

"Biggs' ego is bigger than my wife's ass, and she had a big ass."  He looked at her for a moment, as if profiling her state of mind in response to what he'd said.  Then he spoke again, "I need someone I can trust to work second on the case, no offense to Biggs, he's a good cop, but he overlooks details, he doesn't do interviews... plus, he's not the most attractive species on the planet to look at every working day."

She looked away, still feeling anger towards him.  Though, she did question whether it was anger toward him, or anger at herself for the simple amusement Jeremy ensured in the way he'd worded his offer for them to partner up on the case.  "I can't."

"Afraid your partner will feel like he's being duped?"

"No... I knew Deanna."

"That's in part why I want you to help me.  You and Biggs differ on so many levels, you have a reputation in the precinct for giving cases the personal attention they need, Biggs couldn't give a damn so long as he gets laid by his girlfriend at the end of the shift."  Jeremy said, "I've worked with this son of a bitch for six months.  Maza, I want to work with you on this case, you knew the victim and you also knew that there were troubles in her life she was trying to escape from.  You get cops like Biggs who don't want to find out the truth in the case, not the reasons behind the killings, just the..."

"Yeah, I get the point."  Elisa stopped him.  "But I can't."  She said.  "Three weeks mandatory leave."

Jeremy nodded, "I understand."  He replied, "I've got some questions to ask your dad, I'll need to talk with you a bit more about her history later on."  He said, standing up from the step, he turned around and went back inside, stepping past the captain as she walked out onto the steps herself.

Captain Chavez walked out and sat down by Elisa, "This is what I hate about Christmas, all this death on what is supposed to be a joyous season."  She let out a long sigh, "What about you, are you okay?"

"Yeah."  She sniffed, turning to look at the captain; she was dressed in the same blue skirt and jacket, and white blouse as usual.  "How's dad taking it?"

"You know your dad..."

"Not as well as I used to."  Elisa murmured.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing."  She shook her head, "Social services... they'll take Amanda, won't they?"

Maria nodded, "I'm afraid so.  Unless there's a family member out there that will take her."

Elisa looked away, out over the street.  It was covered in slushy snow, tyre indentations from several vehicles were visibly present, but would fade on the next snowfall.  "She..."  She turned to face the captain again, but she couldn't tell her what Deanna had said.  She didn't know how to tell anyone.  Not properly, at least.

"I know... it's hard."  Maria replied.  "I have Morgan interviewing Bluestone now.  Though, I thought I warned you two about seeing each other during this enforced break?"  Her voice had lost its caring side, and was now harsh and authoritative.  "You and your partner broke the rules, and after my strict orders."

Elisa shook her head, "You can't be fucking serious."  She groaned.

"Don't you swear at me detective.  I warned you both.  But, I am a fair woman... you can have either the week's pay deducted, and come back to work in two weeks time.  Or, you can come back to work sooner and help Spencer with this case, and have no pay deducted.  I know he would rather work with you than Biggs on this; and besides, I heard Spencer ask you to help, and your partner already agreed to go back to work."

"Okay, fine, but then why can't Matt and I work together?"

"Your break from each other is still in place, and until I see fit, you'll be working apart."

Elisa stood up, she shook her head angrily at the captain, "You can't break us up, we're a great team!"  She exclaimed.

The captain stood up beside her, "I'm sorry, but my decision is final.  I expect you at work by six tomorrow morning, you can have the rest of today off.  Spencer can work this one alone until then."  She said, but left before giving Elisa enough time to fight the decision.

"Damn it."  Elisa sighed angrily.

*        *        *        *

** Castle Wyvern,   
**** Eyrie Building  
**** That Night - Just after sunset**

Brooklyn and Angela took their time heading down to the dining area of the Castle, it was Christmas Day, and not knowing so, each wanted to spend their time with the other.  "I heard that Elisa and Matt were coming tonight."  Angela said, breaking the silence between them.

Brooklyn looked at her, "I heard that too.  I hope they do, it's been a long time since we've seen them."

"Can I tell you something?"  She asked him, Brooklyn nodded, 'sure'.  "The other night... well, we all know Goliath and Elisa aren't mate's anymore... that Goliath's with Kitania."

"Which none of us are really happy about."  Brooklyn made sure to say, his statement was true of all the members of the original Manhattan clan.

"Well, I heard Goliath and Hudson talking... that Elisa had found someone new.  Maybe that's why she hasn't been up to see us?"

"You know, I don't think that if Elisa was seeing someone new, that she'd block us out of her life.  I mean, she did leave messages for us, to let us know she was thinking of us.  She's been working day shift, so of course we'd barely get to see her.  Well, face to face, Goliath did go drop on by to her place at nights to check to see if she was home, and okay.  And almost every time, she was asleep.  I know, I was with him when we'd go to see her."  He stopped, taking Angela's hands in his.  "She wouldn't abandon us, we're her family.  And sometimes, family needs time, space... besides, she's coming to see us tonight, so I wouldn't worry so much.  Okay?"

"Okay."  Angela smiled with a nod, "We better get inside, Goliath will be having a fit if we don't show our faces soon."

"Good point."

  
  
The two clans, Manhattan and Assydia (comprised also of two members from the Japan clan) had joined together in the dining area.  Lexington and three of the younger clan members from Assydia clan were playing with new gifts dropped off earlier in the week by Elisa, and also a special gift especially for Lex by Matt, and others from the Xanatoses.  Broadway was busy talking with a female gargoyle, almost equal to his size, called April.  They were sharing recent recipe disasters and successes.  Meanwhile, Hudson sat back in his recliner watching them all.

Goliath and Kitania's arrival showered the room with silence, Goliath had changed his attire from the usual loin cloth to include his loin cloth, and a sort of crown, made from some strange type of jewels and metals.  Matching Kitania's own.  It was her gift to him.

Brooklyn and Angela had also arrived in the room, they shared the same thoughts as the others, that the crown made Goliath look ridiculous, but of course, they too kept this to themselves.

After a moment the noise in the room picked up again, several hatchlings were shouting and screaming as they ran from their respective parents who were trying to get them to eat their breakfast.  Goliath and Kitania parted ways, she was on her way to talk with her second in command, Conrad.  While Goliath made his way over to Hudson, he sat down on one of the seats nearest the old gargoyle, removing the crown from his head.  "See how strong they are, happy, filled with more life and energy than I have seen them in a long time."  He said, referring to the members of his clan.

"Aye, I see.  I also can see you've removed that ridiculous crown from atop your head."

Goliath sighed, "You are right, it is ridiculous.  Kitania, she gave it to me as a gift.  I promised I would wear it for a short while."

At that moment, Hudson sat forward on his armchair, "By all the stars..." He exclaimed; his eyes set on the other side of the room.

Goliath turned his head toward the doorway, the moment he set his eyes to that side of the room he felt his heart begin to race.  Elisa was walking through, a bundle in her arms, that looked like it was a young child.  She was a few steps inside the room when she turned around, Matt came in behind her.  Once he was up to Elisa they headed straight over to Goliath and Hudson.  "What is that they have with them?"  Hudson asked.

"A child."  Goliath said, not meeting his eyes as he spoke.  As Elisa and Matt walked over he stood up, "Elisa, Bluestone... it is a pleasure to see you both here this evening."

"Not at all."  Hudson said for them both.

"Please, sit down."  On Goliath's offer, the couple sat down on the suite opposite him.  "Breakfast is not far away now.  But, is there anything you need that we can get for you?"

"Thanks.  But, I'm fine."

"Same here."  Matt piped up.

Elisa looked at Matt, it was so wonderful of him to be there with her.  Considering they were both invited, but that he was there for her, and would support her when she needed a shoulder to cry on-if she did-made her feel more strengthened inside.  She could have ended up lost in his eyes, but Amanda begun moving in her arms.  Quickly, she set her eyes on the wee girl, her brown eyes looking back up at Elisa's.  She must have just been making herself more comfortable.  "Oh no."  Elisa exclaimed.  "I forgot to grab her bag.  She'll need a feed soon."

"I'll go get it then."  Matt offered at her side, "Be back soon."  He smiled as he stood up, heading over toward the door leading to the main corridors, which he followed until he reached the elevator and made his way down to the garage.

Elisa had a smile on her face as she looked back down at Amanda, her voice gentle as she spoke to her.  "I can be so forgetful sometimes can't I?"  She asked sweetly.  "Aye?"  Amanda cooed, her right arm free from the blanket, she waved it around.  "Awww.  You're so beautiful, aren't you?  Just beautiful."  She chuckled as the wee one made a little giggling noise.

"You're good with her lass."  Hudson admired.  "But, I didn't know you were with child, nor gave birth."

She quickly met his eyes, and then laughed a little.  "Oh no, she's not mine."  Then, her voice saddened, "Her mom died today.  The social worker said there wasn't anyone that could take her in for a few days, so I offered."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, well, it's the least we could do for Deanna, her mom, they had it rough.  Mom and dad took them under their wings after they moved in next door, it's just such a terrible waste... she was so young."  Her voice seemed to freeze for a moment and she looked away from Hudson, meeting Goliath's eyes.  "She was only twenty-two, we found her and some guy dead in the bottom of the basement at Deanna's home.  Captain Chavez thinks it was a murder-suicide.  The guy there shot himself after killing Deanna.  No one heard anything, there was loud music playing, according to other neighbours, and when we went in there, it was just awful."

"I am so sorry to hear of this."  Goliath told her, but Elisa could tell, that even though he was sad, something else, she didn't know what, was bothering him.  Maybe it was seeing her there that night.  It could have been anything.

"Well, I feel sorry for Deanna and Amanda.  Now Amanda will never get to know her mom."  She sniffed, a tear streamed down her cheek.  She quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand, "I'm sorry, I've been crying on and off all day.  It's so weird, I'm not usually like this."

"It isn't surprising."  Hudson told her, "It was someone you knew, and it's not the only thing that's been going on in your life that can set off these emotions."

Elisa met his eyes, "Yeah."  Slowly, she turned her head and met Goliath's.  "So where is this new mate of yours anyway?"  She asked after a silent moment.  "I'd like to meet the woman, gargoyle, that took my boyfriend away from me."  Her words were battered with pain.

Goliath seemed stuck on what to reply with, but soon found the words.  "She is talking with her second in command."  He said, feeling proud how he'd came out with something that didn't sound too foolish, or excusable.  "I would say I would like to meet your new boyfriend, but, I have already."

"Excuse me?"  She asked back, her tone more implying denial than questioning her own hearing.

"Last night, Kitania and I, we saw you and Bluestone at the park... I am... glad, that you have found someone.  One that will treat you well."

Silence slipped over them, "You were there?"  Elisa finally asked, she couldn't believe it.  Was he spying on her?  Was that how he had seen them there?

"Kitania and I, yes.  I did not hear what you were talking about, if that is what you are concerned for, we were taking a walk through the grounds when we... I, spotted you standing alone.  I was going to go over, find out if you were okay when Bluestone arrived."  He said.  "I am happy for you, I hope you know."

"Thank you Goliath."  Elisa replied.

**to be continued**

comments? questions? flames? please send them to me at   
stonelight81@hotmail.com


End file.
